100 Prompt Challenge
by AngelGal16
Summary: Marlin X Anna. 100 Prompts Challenge, summary sucks but the story is better!
1. Introduction

Hey everybody! AngelGal16 here, and this is my first story on here, and I decided to challenge myself by doing the 100 prompt challenge! well here we GO!

I do not own these characters, their respective owners do.

Introduction

Today was the day, today was the day that the new farmer came to the village not that he cared, he already worked on a farm with his sister and a farmhand plus it's not like they _needed _two farms..

Takakura was going on and on about how the new farmer would be coming because the old man died, and he was hoping his friend's _son_ would take over the farm.

Becoming tired of being inside for so long, I yelled to my sister "I'm heading to the Bar!" she made some sort of noise and I was off. I walked out the door and it was around sunset to see a girl, one I never saw before running right towards me.

"Hi! My name is Anna and I just moved here to take over my father's farm. According to Takakura I'm supposed to go around the village and introduce myself to everybody" she said.

I was baffled, women usually didn't take over farms but then again there was my sister, so who was I to judge, she would just leave in a week anyway. Realizing I hadn't said anything and she was looking bored probably because I didn't respond. "Marlin".

She looked up quickly, and smiled at me. "Hi there Marlin!" great she was enthusiastic.

"So where do you live Mr. Marlin-"

"Please just Marlin." I interrupted her. I hated formalities.

"Oh okay then Marlin, where do you live?"

"Across the bridge and the farm on the left." I replied not really trying to hide my impatience.

She didn't notice, or she just didn't care. "Oh so your my competition" she said, I looked back stunned. "let's get something straight, I will be the better farm." she smiled, and took off to her plot of land just passed the inn.

Smirking a bit, I continued walking and was surprised she was different from the girls around here, she was definitely something.

_Something indeed._


	2. Breaking Away

I do not own Harvest Moon and it's characters.

Break Away

I swear her coming here changed me wether I knew it or not. After a little chat she had, she asked if I had any hobbies, and of course drinking is my favorite so that was my answer, she seemed disgusted.

"What?" I asked her, why was it a huge deal if I drank, it was't all the time and I like to get out of the house, the Brass Bar is where I feel at home.

"Oh nothing, I'm just surprised is all" she said nonchalantly and stared out the window. I turned away from her, I guess I was stupid to think she would understand granted we were getting along better, some would call us friends.

"Marlin, I would try and tell you that drinking can kill you but you probably already got that from Vesta" I snorted, very unlike myself but also giving her a signal to continue "I just wanted to tell you my mother was a drinker, and she drank herself drunk every night, she was rarely sober and I would hate to see you end up the same way."

I was speechless, we really didn't talk about our lives back in the city. I felt horrible, she was just looking out for me, and what do I do? snap at her.

I ran my hands through my hair, "Anna I didn't know, I'm sorry." she turned around smiling still, but now tears daring to fall.

Awkward, I never had a girl cry before. "Listen, I'm not doing this for you but I'll stop going to the bar so frequently..if that makes you feel better" my face was red, no denying it.

Her eyes lit up, she tackled me in a hug and gave me a smile, she ran out of the house so happy I swear she gave some to me. I guess breaking away from a habit, is easier than I thought.

To this day, I only go to the bar on the weekends.


	3. Memory

I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters.

Memory

I was sitting on the bench near the river, just outside of the farm, today I was taking a break my mind has been racing lately and feeling a little down I came to watch the water run downstream it was calming.

"Marlin!" I heard my name and looked up to see Anna walking towards me "Hi Anna" I said, moving over so she could sit with me, and then we started talking about what we did and just nonsense.

"Why did you take a break then?" she asked, and of course I tell her most things, but I was reluctant to tell her, it was a bit embarrassing. My cheeks grew red, and I looked away. She noticed, this day was not in my favor.

"Marlin, come on pleeeeeeease" I hated when she did that, she knew she always got her way when she said that, "fine, but you have to promise not to laugh" I was being serious, I wanted to run back to the house and hide.

"I promise!" she said her eyes shinning and she turned on the bench so she could look at my face and pay attention to me. I secretly liked it when she gave me all her attention, it made me want to smile not that I did.

"Okay, so I took a break because my head has been hurting and I can't really focus, and my memory is terrible plus I haven't been sleeping because I have been having weird dreams." I said, I didn't want to look at her.

"Weird dreams?" she started but a voice interrupted both of us.

"Marlin!" the voice called out worriedly, Celia came up from the farm. "Marlin there you are I was looking all over for you!" she said, a little out of breath.

I ran to her, "are you okay?" I helped her stand up straight, Anna came up as soon as Celia was standing. "Marlin, you promised to help me with the grocery shopping" crap.

"Oh sorry Celia, my memory just comes and goes" I said putting my hands behind my neck.

"It's okay, just meet me back at the house in five minutes" she ran back to the house, leaving me and Anna alone again.

"I'm sorry Anna, I guess I have to go.." I said "see you later?"

"Yeah, uh of course." she left in almost as much haste as Celia had.

I'm left standing alone, with just me and my memory.


	4. Questioning

I do not own Harvest Moon, or its characters.

Questioning

It's been one whole month already and she's still here.

I guess she likes it here, I mean the place was quite, and nice and not too big so the whole place was like family. A lot of the people here have grown to like here, and of course Rock is practically in love with her, and I've seen Gustafa stare a little too long for casual conversation.

Where does that leave me?

Well, I'm not sure, I mean we've become friends and thats what I haven't even wanted to happen, it just sorta did? I mean who cares who she's interested in..

I went to head to the Bar, since it was the weekend and its not like anybody would come right before we clos-

"Hello? anybody home?" speak of the devil, she came in just as I was about to lock up. "Anna, what can I do for you?" even though we were friends, she still came over **way** to much for my taste.

"Marlin! Great your not closed I wanted to buy some seeds, gotta get all new ones, since its the beginning of the season and all" she chirped. I smirked, "right this way" I lead her towards the shed, where we keep our orders and seeds I showed her the ones we have right now.

Thinking over all the choices she had, "I'll take some Corn, Tomato, Watermelon, and some Onion seeds please" I grabbed the seeds she wanted and handed them to here while she gave me the money. "Thanks Marlin!" she was headed towards the door

"Anna, can I ask you something?" the words left my mouth before I had the chance to realize what I said. "Sure thing, what is it?" She fully turned to me now and was waiting. "I just was wondering why you didn't leave yet?" man I have to work on me being so blunt. "I mean girls usually don't like farming so I was wondering why you're still here, you don't have to stay here just because it was your father's farm, isn't there you always wanted something to do?" yeah, I really need to work on it.

"Well first off the place is beautiful and everyone here is so friendly I guess the place just grew on me, and I'm doing it because it was my last choice, at least here I had something waiting for me unlike back in the city" she answered me.

Anna was one big question mark, she always surprised me. I wanted to ask more but time wouldn't allow, she said she had to go tend to her farm, "well it was fun but I have tend to Floppy" and with that she was gone, leaving me with more questions than answers.


	5. Vacation

I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters.

Vacation 

"Come on, come on, lets go already!" Celia was practically dragging me out of the house with Vesta followed close behind, we were going to the beach today because we needed a vacation apparently.

"Celia, stop it I'm sure the beach won't go anywhere" I told her as I shrugged out of her hold, usually I would be praying for her touch but now I can't stand her touching me she's just a friend really. Celia ran ahead to find a spot on the beach with the old boat and nothing much else. She put the blanket down and sat waiting for the rest of us.

Vesta made the lunch today, and put it all in a wicker basket, and she asked me to unpack while she went to feel the temperature of the water. "Lazy" I whispered when she was gone, but sometimes she still scared me. "Let's see...hmm that is odd why is there four plates and sandwiches?" I went to call out when a blur of brown and green whipped past me. "Anna!" Celia called and engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Anna?" I thought. Vesta came up while the two girls were talking "I thought she could of used a vacation as well, besides maybe you'll talk now that she's here." Vesta said nothing else and sat next to me helping me prepare the food. "I talk" I defended myself "besides I thought it was family only"

"Well Marlin, have you seen Celia around her? they're practically sisters, and I like to think of her as a sister I never had" A glare was shot my way. "Sorry Ves"

The girls came back and we ate.

Collecting seashells, splashing in the water and watching the sunset with my family was nice, and it was a pretty good day despite the extra member and Vesta was right I tend to talk more when she's here. I hope there will be more days like this to come.


End file.
